Seize The Day
by Synya Gates
Summary: Read Dear god first then read this one. It gose togeather. Avenged Sevenfold Dedicated to The Rev-Jimmy. R.I.P rest in peace.
1. Family get togeather

**Seize the Day**

**By Synya Gates**

**Characters:**

**Matt Sanders: **_Lead Singer of A7x_

**Cordelia Sanders: **_one of the members of A7x and Matt's daughter_**.**

**Synyster Gates (Brian Haner Jr.): **_Lead Guitarist of A7x_Cordelia's Boyfriend

_**Jacoby Lee Haner(Jay):**__ Cordelia and Brian's Son. They Call Him Jay for short, instead of calling him Jacoby._

_**Val:**__ Matt's Wife._

_**The Rev (Jimmy): **__A7x Drummer_

_**Zacky vengeance: **_rhythm guitarist and harmony vocalist

_**Johnny Christ: **__Bass Guitarist for A7x_

**(Authors note:** **_I Don't own Avenged Sevenfold, this is a Fan-Faction and is not real. Also it's Rated (R) for Adult content_.**

**Chapter 1**

**_Prolog:_** After Brian and Cordelia had their baby it's been two years Little Jacoby was two years old and could speak kind of well; But Time went by as Avenged Sevenfold made new songs to put on their Album. It was four weeks before Christmas. Everyone got together to hang out We were waiting for Matt to arrive then we heard a car door shut and heard someone open the door.

"_I bet that's Matt." Cordelia watched as the door opened._

"_Hey Everyone." Matt Walked in and shut the door._

"_Poppie!" Jacoby runs with his little legs to him and Matt picked him up._

_"Hey Little guy your getting so big." Matt smiled him._

_"Pop pop, Wuv you." Jocoby tried to say but Matt Understood and kissed his forehead._

_"I got a surpise for you, a...lolipop." Matt Pulled out a small lolipop and run wraped it, and gave it to him. he put it in his mouth and huged Matt._

_"Oh boy Matt Spoiling my kid huh?" Brian walked in the room smiling as he walked over to Matt and hugged him as he put Jacoby down. who just stood beside them as they hugged._

_"ha ha good to see you to Brian. and yea I'm spoiling him." Matt smiled at Brian and laughed softly._

_"Yeah, I figured you would." Brian handed him a beer._

_"Daddy look I got a pop." Jacoby looked up at him and pulled the lolipop out of his mouth and showed him._

_"Yeah I see, can you say Loli-pop?"Brian said bending down and smiling._

_"L...Lo..li...pop..." Jocoby said trying to pronounce it._

_"Good, go tell mommy.."Brian noticed Cordelia walking in the room._

_"Ok, Mommy! Mommy!" He ran over to Cordelia._

_"What sweet heart..?" Cordelia smiled and looked down at him._

_"Look mommy I got Lo...Lo-li-pop.." he showed Her, then she looked at Matt._

_"Dad...stop spoliing my kid." Cordelia said smiling at Matt. Brian started to laugh at Cordelia making a funny face, she then picked up Jacoby and walked over to them._

_"Man, he looks like Brian alot when he was a kid back then, and has Cordelia's nose and eyes." Matt looked at Jacoby._

_"Yea, he's going to be such a handsome boy, just like his dad." Cordelia looked over at Brian and winked with a smirk on her face._

_" Ha, I hope so." Brian smiled and Winked at Cordelia then put his arm around her._

_**Knock, Knock**_

_The Door opend after the knock was made so we all looked and it was Johnny and Zacky. who walked in the door._

_"What's going on?" Johnny said walking into the room with Zacky._

_"Nothing much, just Talking." Brian said._

_"Uncle Zack! Uncle Johnny!" Jacoby yelled excitedly , Cordelia put him down and he ran to them and hugged them._

_"Hey Little Dude, your getting big." Johnny said, then Zacky Smiled and Hugged him, so did Johnny._

_"Uh Oh, Cordelia he needs his Dipper changed." Zacky picked him up and took him to Cordelia._

_"Ok, thanks Zacky." Cordelia Grabed him and took him in the other room to change him._

_****Matt's point of View****_

_As Cordelia left the room, I took a sip of my beer, and turned to Brian and smiled at me. but I had to Ask him a Question._

_"So...Brian, when are you and Cordelia getting Married?" I asked and smiled softly at him._

_"Uh, well I don't know.." Brian said crossing his arms._

_"Well, I just figured you both have a kid togeather, and you guys get along great."I patted him on the back._

_"Well, the truth is...I feel horrible for what I did back then, and I don't think she forgave me truly for that."Brian had a worried but sad look on his face. _

_"Well, I know she forgave you Brian because she Loves you more then anything. I mean you guys have a son. so Trust me she wouldnt be with you if she didnt love you." I explianed._

_"That's True, So I guess I have nothing to worrie about."Brian amiled at me then Cordelia came back._

_****Cordelia's point of View****_

_I came in the room and let Jacoby down and walked towards Matt and Brian as they talk._

_"So what are you two up to?" Cordelia smiled putting her arm around Brian._

_"Oh, were just talking." Matt Hugged me._

_"Ok weres Jimmy did he come yet?" I raised my eye brow._

_"No he'll be here soon." Matt said then drank a sip of my beer._

_"Hey Everyone!" Jimmy opend the door and yelled, and the Girls walked in to._

_"Well, speak of the Devil!" Matt yelled and hugged him._

_"Uncle Jim!!"Jacoby Hugs him._

_"Whats up?" Jimmy Tossed him up and down and hugged him tightly._

_"Look's like he missed you." Zacky smiled._

_" Hey Mom." Cordelia hugged Val and the other girls._

_**Matt's family walked in and Brian's family walked in as well, everyone giving hugs to one another and Talking little Jacoby was the center of attention in the room.**_

_"Ok well, Since you all are here Lets eat!" Brian yelled, everyone gathered at the table and sat down, drinks were handed out and poured. The food was on the table ,Brian and I sat down next to Jacoby we prayed and everyone got thier food and began to eat Jacoby eat his food like a big boy, but still was hard to get to eat sometimes._

_"Jacoby, open and eat your carrots."Brian told him holding the fork close to his mouth. He opend it and ate it._

_"Yuck!"Jacoby spit it out and made a face._

_"Jay Haner, Don't spit your food out." Cordelia looked at him and softly said, then cleaned his moth off and gave him a bite of turkey._

_"k mommy" Jacoby said and ate his Turkey, Everyone looked at them and smiled and then started to eat again._

_"Good boy Jacoby." Brian said with a smile, 20 minutes later everyone was done eatting and dishes were clean. Everyone then gathered in the living room by the fire place._

_****Cordleia's point of View****_

_I had Finished up the dishes and walked out to the living room, I could see everyone talking and sitting by the fire place, I walked over to Brian and kissed him on the cheek everyone looked at me and him, Then I realized he got on one knee and looked at me._

"Cordelia, I love you and I wanted to ask... will you marry me?" Brian Smiled and puled out a beautiful ring with Dimonds on it, I was speechless, but so happy.

"Yes Brian, Yes I i will." I smiled and he sliped the ring on my fingure he stood up and kissed me lovingly.

" Alright!, Congrads you two!" Everyone said hugging one another.

"So when you going to acctualy have the wedding?" Brian's dad asked him.

"Well we could do it before christmas a week from now." Brian sugested.

"Really do we have time to plan everything for it?" I said looking at him a bit worried.

"Yeah, its going to be easy my mom is a wedding planner. Plus she helped Matt and Val with thier wedding." Brian reassured me.

"Wow, I didnt know that, but you know what I'm not worried at all now." I smiled softly.

"Good, then you and your friends and mom should go dress shoping and me and the guys will do our thing." Brian smiled softly and kiss my forehead.

" Well ok, you guys have fun, Love you Brian." I said kissing him softly.

"Love you to." Brian kissed me back softly as me and Val Walked out to the car.

**_**Val's Point of View**_**

I drove to the nicest dress shop in Califoina after picking four of Cordelia's friends, and Cordelia seemed to be very excited, we walked in and the Lady thier began to measure Cordelia, and then led up to the dresses that would fit her.

"Hey Girls, do you like this one?" Cordelia walked out of the dressing room with the dress on, it was white with flowers on it.

"That ones pretty" Emily agreed.

" I don't know, it seems pretty big on you." kaylee sighed the other girls knodded.

"Try on a diffrent one." I suggested.

"Ok" I agreed and Grabed another one that was white that had sleeves and was Very pretty and Put it on and walked out.

"Wow, that looks..." Emily said until Kaylee finished her sentence.

"So good on you!" Kaylee said and the other girls in shock.

"Yeah, were getting that dress." I agreed hapily and bought the dress.

**_**Brian's Point of View**_**

_My Dad and the boys went suit shopping, of course I tried on suits and The boys juged the suits. I was excited to be getting Married to the women I loved._

_" I like this one the best, its not to big not to small." I said pointing to one of the suits on the hangers._

_"That did look good on you but what would you pick second?" Zacky asked._

_"Uh, well the one next to it that looks kind of dark blue." I pointed to the one before it._

_"How about Purple...isnt that your favorite color?" Johnny laughed._

_"Its a good color but no purple suit..I think Cordelia would have a heart attack if she saw me in that." I laughed._

_"He'd look like a Pimp that or that Fuckin purple thing your kid likes to watch on Tv." my dad laughed and lokked at me. But had a seious tone._

_"You mean Barnie? no thank you, plus I'm not a pimp eaither." I smiled the guys just laughed. we bought the suit and left the store, we headed to my moms to find the girls sitting around the table setting up the details for the wedding._

_"Brian Everything is set for the wedding, so far so." My mom smiled at me._

_"Good. Come on Cordelia lets go we have stuff to do." My mom grabed her and took her to the other room._

_** a week later Cordelia has her Briadal shower and Then Brian and the guys go to Las Vegas, and have a good time for a week, The Girls Go to the Spa and have fun. Brian and the boys come back and get ready for the big day coming in two days._

_****The next night before the wedding ****_

_****Cordelia's point of View****_

_"I miss Brian.." I sighed sadly._

_"I bet you do but you'll see him tomarrow. Besides its your wedding day ." Kaylee smiled at me and laughed teasing me._

_"I know, and don't call me that." I blushed softly_

_"aww She's blushing!" Kaylee squeeled wish joy._

_"Shut up!" I smacked kaylee still blushing the girls laughed._

_"Let's go to bed, we have a long day tomarrow" I said Pulling the covers over me, the lights turned out and we all went to bed._

_**Continues on to Chapter 2**_


	2. Honeymoon!

**Seize the Day**

_**By Synya Gates**_

_**Characters:**_

**Characters:**

**Matt Sanders: **_Lead Singer of A7x_

**Cordelia Sanders: **_one of the members of A7x and Matt's daughter_**.**

**Synyster Gates (Brian Haner Jr.): **_Lead Guitarist of A7x_Cordelia's Boyfriend

_**Jacoby Lee Haner(Jay):**__ Cordelia and Brian's Son. They Call Him Jay for short, instead of calling him Jacoby._

_**Val:**__ Matt's Wife._

_**The Rev (Jimmy): **__A7x Drummer_

_**Zacky vengeance: **_rhythm guitarist and harmony vocalist

_**Johnny Christ: **__Bass Guitarist for A7x_

**(Authors note:** _**I don't own Avenged sevenfold, this is a Fan-Faction and is not real. Also it's Rated (R) for Adult content**_**.**

_**Chapter 2**_

_****Cordelia's point of View****_

_It was Brian and I's wedding Day and I was really nervous, I looked outside as I cracked the door. Thier so Many people. I closed the door and stood thier._

_"I'm so Nervous.." I said shaking_

_"It's ok don't be." Matt stood next to me and smiled softly._

_"I know but thiers so many people out thier.." I looked at Matt still shaking._

_"Just Don't worry about them, you'll do fine." Matt said, I could hear the wedding music play as the doors opened._

_"Ok lets go." I smiled at Matt then looked out ahead of me and started to walk down. I see Brian Standing thier smiling and looking at me I smile at everyone and stand by Brian._

_"I love you" He said with a whisper._

_"I love you to." I looked over at him and whisperd then he held my hand as the prist was about to start._

_****The Prist gose on and talks for 15 mins****_

_"Please Say your Vows, you first Cordelia." the priest said._

_Ok, Brian, we've been togeather for a while and have gone though bad times, I promise to be thier for you alway. and I wanted you to know I love you and thiers noone else I'd wanna spend my life with then you. " I said holding his hand as a tear rolled down my cheeck. The Aduence awwed. Brian smiled at me lovingly ._

_" Cordelia, I love you and your my world and I wanna spend my life with you, and our son. I vow to Protect, care, and love you and be loyal to you. I love you." Brian smiled and held my hand, I smiled back still about to cry._

_"now lets get the rings" the priest said, and little Jacoby walked up everyone looked and awwed. Me and Brian looked at him and looked at eachother and smiled._

_"daddy!" Jaycoby held the rings and held them up to Brian. He took one ring and patted Jaycoby on the head._

"Do you Brian Haner jr take Cordelia to be your wife?"

" I do." Brian and I faced eatchother and Brian looked into my eyes.

"And do you Cordelia Sanders Take Brian to be your husban?"

I do." I smiled at him.

"We both put our rings on eachother fingres .

" you may now kiss the Bride." The priest closed the bible and Brian and I kissed, and Everyone cheered as we walked down the isle.

I threw my flowers and girls fought over it I walked to Brian and and Danced with him as Everyone watched and talked.

**_**After the wedding later on they went on thier honeymoon**_**

_"Brian, I love you so much.." I said kissing him._

_" I love you to." He smiled as we walked in to our room that was big. it had a fire place and a beautiful view of the city. The moon was out candles were lit._

_"Oh my gosh its so beautiful!" I looked around. _

_" it's not as beautiful as you.."Brian came up behind me and wrapping his arms around me._

_"Aw, your so sweet Brian.." I smiled and turned around and kissed him. He then grabed me and laided me on the bed and kissed me deeply. Then he took off his shirt, I placed my hands down to take off mine, we kissed inbetween taking our cloths off he sat up and crossed his leg his body was so sexy I sat on his legs as he entered me_

_I moaned softly and placed my hands on his cheat and kissed him, he kissed back and looked into my eyes and began to move me up and down, as he did Brian gently kissed and nibbled on my neck. I moaned lovingly I smiled and kissed his neck softly. After 25 mins of hot sex I pushed him down on his back and began to ride him lovingly. He moaned and started to sweat as much as I did._

_he then sat me up again ansoftlysat me on his legs acing him and then he went faster and harder slaming me into him. our sweat everywere we both moaned lovingly. and moaned loudly._

_" I'm going to cum!" I moaned lovingly._

_"Me to baby!" Brian moaned as they both cummed. I fell off as we both laied thier on the bed reathing heavily after hours of sex._

_ "That was amazing baby.."Brian looked at me and smiled._

_"Yeah..I love you.." I said cuddling next to him._

_" I love you to baby.." Brian held me close and we both fell asleep._

_***Hours later, Brian's cell phone rings, Brian then wakes up and looks at the clock, it's 1:00 pm, he then picks up the phone, and answers with a sleepy voice.***_

_**Read Chapter 3 To find outwhat happens next!!**_


	3. REV'S GONE! oo NO WAY!

_**Seize the Day **_

**By Synya Gates**

_**Characters:**_

_**Matt Sanders:**__ Lead singer for Avenged Sevenfold, also known as ; Cordelia's dad_

_**Val Sanders:**__ Matt's Wife Cordelia's mom_

Cordelia Sanders: Back up vocals, Violinist. For Avenged Sevenfold, also Matt and Val's Daughter.

**Brian Haner Jr: **_Lead guitarist and Back up vocalist for Avenged Sevenfold._

_**Jacoby Haner (Jay): **__Brian and Cordelia's son sometimes they call him "Jay" for short__**.**_

_**Johnny Christ: **__Bass guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold_

_**Zacky Vengeance: **__Rhythm guitarist for Avenged Sevenfold_

_**Chapter 3**_

**_**Brian's point of View**_**

_I was sleeping next to my wife Cordelia, I held he close to me; I was so happy to be with her, I suddenly heard my cell phone ringing. I gently tuned to it and Grabed it off the table by the bed. I looked at it sleepishly and realized it was Matt, I quickly picked it up._

_"Hello?" I answered with a sleepyish tone._

_"Hey, your still sleeping?" Matt sounded surprised._

_"Yeah, what time is it dude?" I rubbed my eyes sitting up in bed._

_"It's 2:30 in the Afternoon.." Matt Said his voice getting low._

_"Oh, it's not that bad. So what did you call for?" I yawned._

_"Brian...Rev...is dead..." Matt's voice cracked, and souned as if he started to cry._

_"Oh My God he's gone..how did he die?!" I began to get upset._

_"We dont know, they said Natural causes but thier not so sure, thier getting the toxicology tests done." Matt Explained trying to hide the fact he was actually crying._

_"oh my god, I can't belive he's ...gone.." My voice statred to crack._

_"so are you still going to continue your honeymoon?" Matt said softly._

_"I don't know , I just don't know if I can...Jimmy was our bestfriend, I just dont know..but I'll talk to you later. I hung up sat up bending over holding my head._

_"Brian what's wrong?" Cordelia looked at me._

_"Babe, Jimmy's dead..." I looked at her trying not to cry myself._

_"Jimmy's dead!? Oh no " Cordelia began to cry, she then held me close._

_"Brian, Let's go home. It just don't feel right being on our honeymoon and be away from the guys, and we sould be their for the Funaral." Cordelia laid her head on my arm._

_"Your right babe, I think we sould start packing." I got up and got dressed then started to pack. Cordelia did the same, then we headed to the airport and flew back home._

_****2 hours later they arrive home, they unpack their things and go to Matt's house****_

_****Cordelia's point of view****_

_"Hey guys" I walked in the house as Matt opend the door, Brian followed behind me._

_"Hey.." The guys said depressingly I hugged them and Brian did to._

_"God I just...can't believe He's just gone..." Zacky looked down at the floor staring off into space._

_"Yeah, I can't believe he died to." I looked at Brian, we both started to tear up._

_"He was to young to die..." Matt commented, The room gose silent._

_"Did they find out how he died?" Brian asked looking over at Matt._

_"Yeah, they said he died of Natural causes." Matt said then sat down in a chair._

_"When's the Funaral?" I asked, my voice was soft._

_"Tomarrow, at 2:30 pm. and Cordelia do you want to say something at the Funaral?" Matt looked at me._

_"yeah, I'll say something I'll write it tonight." I shook my head._

_"Well, I'd hate to go but we need to go visit my family." Brian got up, Matt stood up to and hugged Brian._

_"Bye guys, see you tomarrow, and try to get some rest." I waved to them and walked out the door._

_they go to Brian's dads house, and visited for a bit, and they return home later and get ready for bed.**_

_"Brian..?" I look at him_

_"Yeah baby?" he says and writes what he's going to say at the funaral._

_"I love you.." I sat up and turned his head to me and then kissed him lovingly._

_I love you to babe" He smiled and kissed me back._

_"mm, your so amazing..." he laid me on the bed , and got on top of me and kissed me lovingly, I wrapped my legs around him._

_"what if he's watching us?" I looked at Brian._

_"Oh my god I never thought about that." Brian's eyes got big._

_"When you think about it I could see him narrating the whole thing." I laughed softly._

_"Ha, that is so True.." Brain laughed._

_"Remeber before, when they were Drunk, and he was immatating us?" I smiled._

_"Yeah I remeber, that was funny, then johnny wanted to join us. you got so mad." Brian laughed and smiled at me._

_"Yeah, let's go to bed we have a long day ahead of us tomarrow._

**_see Chapter 4 for what happens next!!!_**


	4. Rest In peace Jimmy

**Seize the day**

**By Synya gates **

**Characters:**

**Matt Sanders: **_Lead Singer of A7x_

**Cordelia Sanders: **_one of the members of A7x and Matt's daughter_**.**

**Synyster Gates (Brian Haner Jr.): **_Lead Guitarist of A7x_Cordelia's Boyfriend

_**Jacoby Lee Haner(Jay):**__ Cordelia and Brian's Son. They Call Him Jay for short, instead of calling him Jacoby._

_**Val:**__ Matt's Wife._

_**The Rev (Jimmy): **__A7x Drummer_

_**Zacky vengeance: **_rhythm guitarist and harmony vocalist

_**Johnny Christ: **__Bass Guitarist for A7x_

**(Authors note:** _**I Don't own Avenged Sevenfold, this is a Fan-Faction and is not real. Also it's Rated (R) for Adult content**_**.**

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_**Brian's point of view**_**

_I layed in bed, awake with Cordelia sleeping beside of me, I couldnt stop thinking about Jimmy. I didnt want to believe he was gone at such a young age. What killed him? all these questions kept comming to my mind._

_"Brian..you can't sleep eaither?" Cordelia turned to me saying in a soft voice._

_"No, I just can't stop thinking about Jimmy." I held her close to me._

"why'd he have to die...Jimmy was like a brother to me." Cordelia started to cry and trimmble in my arms.

"I don't know, but he's in a better place now" I kissed her forehead and reassured her he was okay.

"I know he's in a better place but i wish he didnt die, he means so much to all of us. I remeber when ever I was upset he'd always cheer me up. and now nothing will be the same." Cordelia was upset, and I started to cry to. Cordelia cried herself to sleep, and I fell asleep as well.

**** The Day Of the funeral ****

_It was the day of The Funeral for Jimmy, Everone was thier Dressed in Black and some of the people were thier were crying. We all stood around as the Pastor was about to speak._

***Cordelia's point of View***

_I held little Jay's hand, his family started to cry , I thought to myself that it was sad that Jimmy had to die so young. who thought that someone 28 years old could die so young and of Natural causes. It's impossible to belive he died of that. I looked down at Little Jay he started to cry, he knew that his uncle Jimmy was gone._

_" Mommy..why did Uncle Jimmy have to go away.." Jay looked up at me, and noticed Everyone looking at us with tearful eyes, I then picked jay up and held him._

_"Well sweetie..I...dont know.. but he's okay.." I began to explain, I started to cry, Brian then put his arm around me and kissed me softly. _

**_**Matt's point of view**_**

_I stood In front of my friends and Jimmy's family members, and pull out the piece of paper with my speech on it. which infact I was no good at giving speeches. I looked up at the group of people and started to speek the words written on the paper._

_"The Rev was a good Friend and Brother to all of us and we will truly will miss him. But I can't believe he's gone; he was a very good person, he was caring and he'd always make you smile and laugh. I'll miss him, because he was a great drummer and a great friend. I'll never forget him._

_I stoped and looked at Val and the rest of Morners, I steped down looking at the people crying. I could'nt help but feel all the sadness surrounding Rev's grave. _

_Everyone got up and said something about Rev. They lowered his coffin and barried him. All of us Went back to my place and talked and huged one another. we still can't believe he's gone..He ment alot to alot of people. Everyone left after acouple of hours. i got in bed with Val and stared off into space._

_"Matt, I know Jimmy was our friend...but thing off it this way, he's in a better place now."Val laid next to me and rubed my back._

_"I know, he was just to young to die yet. I mean Jimmy was only 28 years old." I looked at her and put my arm around her._

_"Yeah, I agree. But now on new years it would be the same with out him." Val looked at me sadly._

_"Yeah, lets go to bed..I'm tired."I laid my head on the pillow and turned out my light I cuddled next to val and fell asleep._

_****After Revs death the guys decided to do something to dedicate something to Rev it was New years day almost Midnight. the guys were at Matt's house, and they all had beers, and watched the fireworks pop in the air.**_

****Val's point of view****

_I sat on the couch next to Cordelia and Little Jacoby, All of us could celebrate or be happy. Our friend Jimmy"Rev" just passed away. The guys sat down and Matt sadly said._

_"I wish Jimmy was here." He looked at his beer, and the guys agreed._

"I know, I wish that to dad." Cordelia looked down at her feet.

"Well me and the guys were thinking that since Jimmy died. were going to finish the album anddedicate it to him. so that he can live on though his music and though his fans.

"That's wonderful guys. I know Jimmy will be proud." Cordelia Smiled softly.

"Yeah were going on tour soon and were going to do our new songs. All our Fans will remeber him." Matt Said proudly.

"It's finally midnight." I said sitting by Brian.

"Well it may not be a happy new year But well spend this year remebering Jimmy, and celebrating his life. So Heres to Jimmy, may he rest in peace." We all held up our Drinks and toasted to him.

****Cordelia's point of view****

_I remeber That new years day, I remeber Jimmy before he died..and I know he was happy and every now and then I look up at the night sky and see a big star shining, and I know that he's watching over us and I know he's in a good place with no pain or suffering. Jimmy was the best Drummer I knew and the most funniest person I know. And still it's so cold and empty without him here. i thought._

_"Cordelia, watch you doing out here?" Brian walked over and put his arm around me._

_"nothing just thinking about Jimmy." I looked at Brian and hugged him._

_"I bet he's watching over us.."Brian smiled._

_"Yeah He's the brightest star in the sky.."I smiled softly._

_"Yeah, but we got to go, we have a concert to play soon." Brian held my hand and pulled me away._

_"Okay, lets go." I said softly looking up once more at the stars and walked away knowing Jimmy will Rest in peace and watch over the ones he loves._

**_The End_**


End file.
